Friends and Enemies: Growing Up At Hogwarts
by MirandaLaneFelton
Summary: Fifth year with two new characters of our imagination. Love, friendships, and some adventure. Characters based on people in our lives. Please R&R!
1. Friendly Reunions

Author's note: I love Harry Potter! Me and my friend are writing this story. We started in our class but we just love it now, so we're going to post it on here! It might take us a long time to update but it will be well worth it. The new characters in the story are based on us and our friends so you can kinda gain insight into our lives. Hope you enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter. We do own the other characters in this story that we made up for this story like Adelaide and Elora and other characters that come up later. But other than that, and our imagination, we do not own anything in the world of Harry Potter. Even if I do wish I owned Oliver Wood! Heeheehee Enjoy!  
  
Chapter!: "Adelaide!" a blonde haired girl called, running down the hallways of the legendary train, "Adelaide! I swear to God."  
'I bet she's dreaming about a certain 7th year student of Hogwarts.I'll try again," she thought.  
"Adelaide!!!!! Where are you?"  
A red haired boy popped out of a compartment on the right.  
"Hey Elora, looking for someone?" the boy asked, grinning.  
"Nah, how'd you guess? Ron, have you seen Adelaide?" she asked, running out of patience.  
"No, just a sec." He stuck his head back in the compartment and she heard him ask his two friends, obviously he was with Harry and Hermione, the same question.  
"Elora!" she heard a voice squeal from inside the compartment. Before Elora could respond, a bushy-haired girl had run out of the compartment and was giving Elora a huge hug.  
"Hermione! Why didn't you owl me over the summer?" she playfully scolded, smiling.  
"I would have, but I was in Bulgaria, with Viktor." Hermione seemed to trail off at the end of her sentence, glancing cautiously at Ron, his grin turning into a small scowl.  
"We all know where you were, Herm-own-ninny, did you finally teach that bludger-head how to pronounce your name?" Ron said very sarcastically.  
"Ron! You know I hate it when you make fun of Viktor, I don't see how you can hate him so much -"  
"Hey Elora, sorry about these two. I saw Adelaide a couple of compartments down, working on some story or something. Come on, you two." After appearing and interrupting the fight, Harry pulled his two friends back into the compartment.  
Elora jogged down the hallway, looking into each compartment, hurriedly greeting her friends, the Weasleys, Katie Bell and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Finally, she found her friend, sitting in a compartment alone, reading something with a dazed look on her face.  
"Adelaide! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Elora exclaimed, but when Adelaide didn't answer, she repeated herself.  
Adelaide looked up, startled, and grinned, "Elora!"  
Suspiciously, she quickly folded the piece of parchment that she was reading and stuffed it into her bag.  
"Adelaide? What was that?" Elora asked, looking at her oddly.  
"Uh, Elora, I have to tell you something." Adelaide replied nervously, looking at her face.  
"O-kay, is it a big something, or a little something?"  
"Well, it's kinda big. No, it's really big. Uhhh.since we got in that huge, stupid fight before summer holidays, I didn't know whether or not to tell you, I mean, whether or not you would care." Adelaide talked slowly and with difficulty, reminding her of their first year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrel, who had a severe stutter. Of course, it wasn't really his fault, since the evil Lord Voldemort was manipulating Quirrel to do his bidding, which was attempting to kill Harry. But that's all old news at Hogwarts, the most recent news is that Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, has a new mystery girlfriend, suspected to be Angelina Johnson, a fellow quidditch player.  
"Does it have to do with Wood's new girlfriend? 'Cause it's all around school, and I bet money with Fred and George that it was not Angelina, and you know I could really make do with some extra galleons for the next Hogsmeade visit." Elora grinned, but her face fell when she saw Adelaide's expression.  
"Everyone knows? Since when?"  
"Uh, Wood told Lee Jordan, who told the Weasleys, and you know the Weasley twins, they'll tell anything to anybody who listens to them." Elora laughed, but Adelaide didn't join her.  
There was an awkward silence between the two of them.  
"Anyway, Addie, what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the compartment door opened, to reveal a very handsome 7th year boy. 


	2. Romance Revealed

"Hey Wood! Have a good holiday?" Elora said slyly, giving a mischievous grin to Adelaide. Now was the perfect time to find out who his new sweetie was.  
  
"Sure! Thanks, Elora." He said smiling at Adelaide.  
  
Elora noticed that when Wood sat down, he comfortably placed his right hand on Adelaide's knee. She gave Adelaide an odd glance, but she was too busy to notice, as she was whispering something to Wood.  
  
"Guys? Something you'd like to share with the class?" Elora asked.  
  
Suddenly, something clicked in her mind.  
  
"Oh, my, God. Addie, you're the new girlfriend? Oh my God!" She looked completely shocked, and partly furious.  
  
"Well, when we got in our big fight, Oliver came to find me and comforted me. During the summer, we owled each other, and visited each other a few times. I wanted to tell you, I really did!" Adelaide looked flustered and spoke very rapidly, quite opposite to before Wood had arrived.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't know about this." Elora mumbled to herself.  
  
Wood got up and quickly kissed Adelaide on the cheek, "I think you girls need some time alone. I'll see you later, ok hun?" Adelaide nodded, and Wood left the compartment.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Elora said quietly.  
  
"Well, after we got in the fight, I wasn't sure that you'd care, or anything. But I really wanted to tell you!" Adelaide exclaimed sadly, "I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I understand." Elora replied.  
  
"So, we're okay now?" Adelaide asked hopefully.  
  
"Hell ya! You're going out with Wood!" Elora laughed, and Adelaide joined her.  
  
"What's so funny?" a voice asked from the doorway of the compartment.  
  
"Hermione!" Adelaide exclaimed happily, and ran to give her friend a hug.  
  
"So, have you made up with Ron yet?" Elora asked, shooting a grin to Adelaide. Hermione didn't take notice to this, though.  
  
"No, he knows I hate it when he makes fun of Viktor, but he still does it. That idiot, I'll never be finished fighting with him." Hermione sighed, and then shook her head and smiled a little, "He can even be worse than Malfoy sometimes!" Adelaide and Hermione laughed, but Elora didn't.  
  
"Guys, I don't think Malfoy is really that bad," Elora disagreed.  
  
"Are we talking about the same Slytherin? Draco Malfoy?" Adelaide joked.  
  
"Yah, I mean, he's mean to people a lot, but deep down, I think there's something in him that no one else sees." Elora replied shyly.  
  
Hermione laughed and Adelaide stifled a giggle, even Elora grinned, realizing what she had just said.  
  
"Alright, when you can prove that, I'll do all your homework for two weeks!" Hermione laughed, and her friends joined in. Elora surprised herself, and stuck out her right hand.  
  
"Deal!" she replied, now looking very serious. Hermione and Adelaide stopped laughing.  
  
"Really?" Adelaide said, shocked, "I mean, he's the most awful person I know. I don't want you getting hurt!"  
  
"Yah," Hermione agreed, "That's the last thing we want. Then I'd have to hurt him so badly he'd never be able to play a single game of Quidditch ever again."  
  
"No, really. I want to prove it to you guys!" Elora said determinedly, "Besides, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Alright then. Deal!" Hermione shook Elora's hand.  
  
"While you two sort out the terms and everything, I'm going to.uh.go to the bathroom." Adelaide turned a slight shade of pink, and Elora laughed.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Hermione asked, confused. Elora filled Hermione in.  
  
"Oh! Have fun in the bathroom then, Addie." Hermione winked.  
  
"I will thanks!" Adelaide joked, and the three girls laughed as she ran out of the compartment. 


	3. Old Friendships, Old Arguments

"Come on guys! We should be able to get a carriage that will fit us all if we hurry," Hermione called as she ran off the Hogwarts Express after it stopped in Hogsmeade station.  
  
She was followed by Harry and Ron who were stopping to talk to Hagrid, the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher who was gathering the first-years. Adelaide, Wood, and Elora were catching up to Ron's younger sister, Ginny, and her best friend Hailey.  
  
Hermione searched and then finally found an empty carriage and everyone climbed in.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww.." Elora snickered as she saw Wood put his arm around Adelaide. The rest of their friends joined her as Adelaide begun turn blush.  
  
As the journey up to the castle began Hailey asked, "Can you switch seats with me Hermione? I don't like sitting beside the window." Ginny scoffed at this because she knew the real reason was that Hailey wanted to sit beside Ron, whom she has a huge crush on.  
  
"Sure, I really don't want to sit beside this stupid git anyways," she replied, smiling happily.  
  
A bright smile suddenly appeared on Hailey's face as she jumped into Hermione's seat. Ron forced a quick smile at Hailey before he turned to the window. The carriage ride was fairly quiet the rest of the trip up to the castle. Nobody was in the mood to talk because of Hermione and Ron's argument. When the carriage came to a halt they all made they're way up the stone stairs into the castle's Entrance Hall, with the rest of the students. 


	4. New Acquaintances

Adelaide and Elora sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall along with their fellow housemates. The sorting ceremony was in progress and they were watching intently. They were all really excited to see who the new additions to their houses were going to be.  
  
A sleek, black haired boy was just sorted into Slytherin and was sitting down next to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Emmerson, William." Professor McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the Hall.  
  
A young, blonde boy confidently made his way up to the front of the hall. He turned to the Gryffindor table and smiled hopefully.  
  
Elora elbowed Hermione and whispered, "That's my little brother!"  
  
After a few seconds of silence, the tattered Sorting Hat bellowed, "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Yay Willie!" Adelaide exclaimed, standing up and applauding, as the rest of the table joined her.  
  
As the applause subsided and William came to sit beside his older sister, Adelaide turned to her two friends.  
  
"Next should be my baby cousin!" she whispered, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Farrell, Serenity." A girl with light brown, curly hair which reached just past her shoulders, walked up to the stool.  
  
"Hmmm, interesting." the Sorting Hat muttered, "I think.no, I'd say.Gryffindor!"  
  
For the second time in a row, the Gryffindor table exploded into applause, and Adelaide grinned and welcomed her cousin to the table.  
  
Serenity skipped quickly to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to William. The two first-years smiled at each other as their next classmate was called up.  
  
"Hermione, I wish you'd -" Ron's attempt to apologize to Hermione was cut off by applause as Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Please, Hermione, if you'd just listen -"  
  
"Ron! You idiot, I'm not mad at you anymore!" Hermione snapped.  
  
Ron looked slightly confused for an instant, and then grinned and sat back in his chair, satisfied.  
  
As Dumbledore went through the usual school rules, Harry noticed that Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers, were gaping at a woman who was sitting beside Hagrid.  
  
Harry elbowed Ron, who was sitting beside him, "Hey, what's with your brothers?"  
  
Ron glanced at them, chuckled softly and shrugged.  
  
"And now I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Wanda Morgan." Professor Dumbledore motioned towards the woman that the twins had been staring at, and she stood up and smiled. She was very young, but looked very confident.  
  
Fred and George started applauding and stood up. Everyone in the Great Hall began to applaud, but when no one else stood up, Ron pulled his brothers back down to their seats.  
  
"Wow, she's extremely hot!" Fred gawked, still staring at her.  
  
"I can't believe she's going to be our teacher! I can't wait until Defense Against the Dark Arts!" George added, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Boys."  
  
Just at that second, all the plates suddenly filled with bundles of food. The boys started eating immediately, gobbling down the food as if they hadn't eaten in years, while the girls talked with one another while slowly eating their dinner.  
  
At the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood up again. "Now that we have been fed, we should all head up to the dormitories. Please follow your prefects and they will give you the password." Dumbledore sat down and the Hall filled with voices shouting the four House names. 


	5. Back to the Common Room

Angelina, the new Gryffindor prefect, since Percy Weasley's departure the previous year, gathered the first years around her. Adelaide noticed that Serenity and William were laughing together and looked quite comfortable. She nudged Elora and pointed towards them.  
  
"Aren't they cute?" Adelaide said, smiling.  
  
"Yah! You know, I think that they're a younger version of you and Oliver." Elora said slyly, watching her friend's face turn crimson.  
  
"That was not funny," Adelaide said, trying to hide her smile.  
  
"Sure, I know you enjoyed it," Elora teased as they headed up the Great Stone stairs.  
  
Adelaide laughed, "Yes, yes I did!"  
  
Once they got to the common room, Adelaide left to say goodnight to Wood, and Elora sat by the fire, talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe your brothers! Honestly, they're so immature." Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
"Hey, I can see where they're coming from." Ron defended, smiling, "Besides, what about you in second-year? You were so much more immature when it came to Lockhart! Remember?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer for a couple of seconds, then replied, "That was so long ago. And it's totally different!"  
  
"It is not! It's exactly the same - "  
  
"Alright, guys, break it up." Elora cut in, sharing a look with Harry, "Man, I feel so sorry for you, Harry."  
  
Harry laughed, "Thanks, Lora."  
  
"Anyway, I'm going up to bed now. Goodnight, everyone." Hermione said as she got up.  
  
"Night, Hermione!" Harry and Elora chorused.  
  
"Yah, night, Herm-own-ninny!" Ron grinned, waiting for her reaction.  
  
They heard her sigh loudly as she climbed the stairs up to her dormitory.  
  
"I think I'll go up, too. Night, guys." Ron also made his way up to the dormitory.  
  
The two left said goodnight to Ron and then turned to each other. There were a few moments of silence.  
  
"Elora, can I ask you something?" Harry asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Sure," she replied, smiling.  
  
"It's about girls." Harry trailed off, awkwardly, staring at the floor.  
  
"Ooooo, girls!" Elora teased, grinning.  
  
"Fine, I won't tell you," Harry huffed angrily.  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry, spit it out!" Elora said, still grinning.  
  
"Well, ok." Harry paused for a moment, and then continued, "You know how Hermione went to Krum's for the summer? Well, Ron was all upset and angry, so I left the blind idiot alone. I spent a lot of time with.well, with Ginny."  
  
"Ahhhh, and did anything happen?" Elora asked, hiding a smile.  
  
"No! But I think that I like her," he whispered, looking down.  
  
"Well, that's something!" Elora exclaimed, fully smiling now. "Yah, I guess." Harry muttered, "But I don't think that she could every feel the same way. I mean, I'm just Ron's best friend."  
  
Elora sighed, "Way to have self-confidence, Harry."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, his eyes coming up of off the floor angrily.  
  
"Harry, you're not even giving yourself a chance!" Elora scolded.  
  
"Why should I? It's pointless. There's no way -"  
  
"Harry, did you ever think of the possibility that she likes you too?" Elora cut Harry off, looking him in the eye and grinning.  
  
"What? Lora, do you know something I don't?" Harry asked, looking at her curiously.  
  
"I really can't say, but Harry, just give yourself a bloody chance, alright?" Elora got up from the fire, "That's all I'm going to say. Night, Harry!"  
  
Harry was confused, "Alright, Lora. Night!"  
  
As Elora walked up the stairs to the dormitory, she chuckled to herself. It would be interesting to see what the next day brought! 


	6. Breakfast with the Enemy

"Hey Weasel! Come here for a second." A sleek blonde haired boy called across the Great Hall.  
  
Ron gave a quick glare across the room, while muttering something which resembled, "No, you great git."  
  
"Here, Ron, I'll go," Elora offered, getting out of her seat.  
  
All of her friends suddenly looked up from their own conversations and watched her intently.  
  
"He shouldn't be able to treat you like that, and I'm going to do something about it," Elora said firmly, "I'll be right back."  
  
The Gryffindor table sat in silence while they watched Elora stride confidently towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hi Malfoy!" Elora called now right in front of the boy.  
  
"Oh look. It's a stupid mudblood. Maybe you didn't hear me but I called for the Weasel, not you!" Draco said cruelly.  
  
"Were you born brain dead or has your losing at Quidditch finally gotten to you?" Elora inquired.  
  
Although Elora looked very confident, her insides were whirling. She had always felt this feeling when around Draco Malfoy but never knew why. She wanted to go and sit back with her friends but she had to teach Malfoy a lesson. Also, she felt that she wanted to prove her friends wrong, and getting her homework done by Hermione for two weeks would be nice.  
  
"What's wrong Malfoy? Can't think of a reply?" Elora asked, grinning, as he stayed silent.  
  
"Shut up, you stupid mudblood," a brown haired girl spoke up, glaring evilly at Elora.  
  
"Oh be quiet Ophelia!" Elora snapped, and then turned her gaze back to Malfoy, "Now you have girls fighting your battles. I never thought I would see the day that happened." Elora could see the anger building up in Draco's pointed face.  
  
"Like I would ever want her help in the first place," he replied shooting Ophelia a nasty glare.  
  
"Excuse me for trying to-"  
  
"Shut up!" Malfoy and Elora shouted in unison.  
  
They looked at each, shocked. Had she and Malfoy just made an agreement? Strange.  
  
As they continued to look at each other with astonishment, somebody came up behind Elora and began to pull her away.  
  
"Elora, come on. I think we're done here Malfoy," Hermione's voice said from behind her. Elora turned and started to walk away, angry with Hermione.  
  
"Oh, so you have to get your friends to save you, eh mudblood? Fine go ahead and run away," Draco called behind them.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to call this whole thing off? I mean he can be really nasty," Hermione whispered to Elora back at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I can take care of myself Hermione. I'm not afraid of him like you are," Elora snapped back. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to head back to the common room." Elora walked quickly out of the Great Hall with all the eyes of her friends on her back.  
  
"Is she alright?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh yeah she's just fine," Hermione replied with a hint of anger in her voice. 


	7. A Bubbling Potion

AN: Finally some new stuff!!!! Yay us! I hope you enjoy and review!  
  
"Take your seats," Snape growled as he burst through the door at the back of the dungeon.  
Adelaide and Elora quickly sat down beside each other, as Hermione sat in front of them, quickly turning to glare at Elora. Their fight was unfortunately still unresolved, and they had now included most of their friends, putting them in the middle.  
Elora was now returning Hermione's glare, and Adelaide sighed.  
"Come on, guys. Just stop this!" she exclaimed. "You're acting like little first years again!"  
The class quieted and Snape walked up to the three girls.  
"Something you'd like to share with everyone, Miss. Farrell?" he snarled.  
Adelaide looked nervously around the class and saw Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins snickering.  
"No, Professor," Adelaide replied quietly.  
"Fine. Ten points from Gryffindor for your little outburst," he said smirking. "Now getting on with the lesson."  
Adelaide turned a shade of violent red and began busying herself with her potion ingredients, not wanting to look at Elora or Hermione.  
"Addie..please, I'm sorry about that," Elora whispered apologetically.  
"You shouldn't be apologizing to me," Adelaide snapped back, turning towards her friend again. "It should be Hermione."  
Elora sighed. "Come on Addie. You know I can't do that. It's not my fault she's mad."  
Adelaide turned back to her cauldron and did not reply.  
"Addie? Just listen-"  
"No, you know what, Lor? If you can't apologize to Hermione, don't even bother with me. Obviously, it just causes more trouble," Adelaide retorted.  
"What?" Elora replied.  
"You can talk to me when you apologize to Hermione." Again, Adelaide turned her back to Elora and busied herself with her potion.  
Elora tried to apologize to Adelaide during the rest of the class with no such luck. Adelaide kept her back turned and busy adding ingredients to her cauldron. When the bell finally rang at the end of Potions Adelaide picked up her books and walked straight past Elora and Hermione.  
"Great, just great," Elora muttered as she saw Adelaide happily greeting Wood up the hall.  
Elora looked behind her to see Hermione coming down the hallway. This fight was pointless and was now causing so much more trouble than it should. Both girls were very stubborn but Elora was sick of it. She walked back down the hall towards Hermione.  
"What do you want?" Hermione huffed.  
"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I suppose you were only trying to help," Elora said, staring at the floor.  
There was silence, until Hermione said quietly, "I'm not afraid of him you know."  
Elora nodded. "I know. So, do you forgive me?"  
"Well, let's see. Will you change the bet to one week instead of two?" Hermione asked awkwardly.  
"Oh, is Miss. Perfect Hermione Granger scared she'll lose?" Elora smirked.  
"Well, to tell you the truth, you are the first Gryffindor who has ever talked to Malfoy for more than five minutes without it ending in somebody going to the hospital wing."  
The two girls laughed at this point as they headed of to their next lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts. 


	8. Yet Another DADA Professor

Hermione and Elora passed Wood and Adelaide snogging on their way into their next classroom.  
"Don't hurt yourselves now," Elora snickered as they passed.  
Adelaide startled and then smiled as she saw her two friends together again.  
"Good to see things are back to normal." She grinned and then turned to Wood, "I guess I better go to class. I'll see you tonight?"  
Wood quickly shook his head, "Sorry, I have quidditch practice tonight."  
"Oh," Adelaide said, surprised.  
"Addie, we better get going," Elora said, tugging at her sleeve.  
"Alright, then. I guess I'll see you later," Adelaide muttered.  
"Yeah, of course. See you later, hun." Wood kissed her cheek and turned up the corridor.  
Adelaide didn't respond but was pulled down the hall by Elora and Hermione.  
"Don't worry about him, Addie. Wood always gets crazy about Quidditch. It's normal for him," Hermione said, putting her arm around Adelaide.  
"I know, I know, but it's just so comforting to know he'll put Quidditch before me," Adelaide replied sarcastically.  
Elora and Hermione looked at each other not knowing what to say. Thankfully they were in the classroom a minute later and quickly took their seats. The whole class was interested to see what the new teacher was like because they had never had a female Defence Against the Darks Arts teacher before.  
Just as everyone began to think she wouldn't show up a high spirited voice echoed through the classroom, "Alrighty everyone." At the back of the classroom Professor Morgan bustled out of her office. "Sit down and we'll get started."  
The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students who were still left standing promptly hurried to the empty seats.  
"Well, let's go, shall we? Welcome to fifth year Defence Against the Dark Arts! I'm Professor Morgan," she grinned and pointed to herself with her wand. "We're going to have a great time this year! Now, do you all have the books?" The class nodded.  
"Today we're going to just read the first chapter." The class groaned at her instructions as she continued, "Tomorrow we'll do practical work." The groaning stopped and a smile spread across Professor Morgan's cheery face.  
"So please start reading pages 4 to 27. Then write a brief summary about what you've read and list the typical behaviour of a vampire. If you have any questions, just let me know!" Professor Morgan smiled again, and sat down at her desk.  
"Professor?" Hermione asked, raising her hand. "What about attendance?"  
Professor Morgan let out a short laugh, then said, "Yes, yes. That would be good, wouldn't it?" She grabbed a roll of parchment with the list of students and violently pick quill, and began going down the list, starting with "Abbot, Hannah" from Hufflepuff.  
Elora was sitting near the back of the room and was paying no attention to what was going on around her. She was trying desperately to get Harry's attention to give a piece of parchment that she had written him a note on. He seemed to be in a somewhat trance, staring out of the window, and no matter how hard Elora tried, she could not get his attention.  
Suddenly she realized that the rest of the class had gone silent. She looked up to see Professor Morgan standing right in front of her desk, the smile vanishing from her face.  
"Elora Emmerson, is it? Mind if I take this?" Professor Morgan asked, grabbing the note from Elora's grasp. "Well, well, well. If it isn't a note? And what does it say?"  
"Please Professor! Don't read-"  
"Hmmm..."Hey Harry, Have you decided what to do about Ginny yet? I think you should ask her out, since you do like her. It's the only nice thing to do.." Professor Morgan trailed off at the end, as the rest of the class had suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.  
Elora glanced over at Harry, and saw the embarrassment and fury in his face. Ron was giving Harry a similar look but of puzzlement, not fury. The embarrassment was still there though.  
"Everyone, stop it! Get back to your work!" Professor Morgan barked at the class, glaring at Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who were doubled up with giggles.  
"You," Professor Morgan said turning to Harry. "Please see me at the end of class."  
Harry nodded with his face a bright red.  
"Yes, Professor," Harry replied sheepishly.  
"Alright and five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this little interruption," she continued walking back to her desk. "Now, back to work everyone."  
Everyone worked silently for the rest of the class. Elora felt a pang of guilt every time she looked over at Harry but she couldn't risk trying to apologizing in the middle of class.  
The bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry stayed in his seat to talk to Professor Morgan, while Elora waited outside to apologize  
"Mr. Potter, could you come up here please?" Professor Morgan requested. Harry got up as he was asked and walked to the front of the classroom.  
"I'm sorry about reading that," she said, giving the note to him. "I didn't realize it was this personal. And because of the embarrassment I'll give the five points back to Gryffindor."  
Harry grinned, "Thank you Professor."  
"That's all now. Run along to lunch," she said going to back to her work, grinning. 


	9. Common Room Conflicts

By the end of September, the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes became much more well-liked. Nobody else got into trouble, and Professor Morgan was becoming very popular among the males in the school.  
Everything became normal again between Harry and Elora. She had apologized right after Professor Morgan had talked to Harry. Although Elora was still bugging Harry to do something about his crush on Ginny, he never did. The news that the famous Harry Potter liked Ginny Weasley got around school pretty quickly within days, and soon not only Elora was pestering him now. And although she never let on that she had heard the rumours, Ginny blushed every time Harry even said "hello" to her.  
Everywhere Harry went he couldn't ignore the giggling and taunting that followed, especially from Fred and George. They would turn up in crowded hallways and begin to yell to Harry all sorts of embarrassing things, like "If you hurt our sister, we'll have to unleash the canary creams again". Although their protective attitudes were refreshing from their usual every-thing-is-a-joke one, Harry didn't like it a bit.  
One evening, while sitting in the common room trying to do his Divination homework, Harry was again being mocked by the twins.  
"Oh Harry! I'm so thrilled that you finally return my love," said Fred, imitating Ginny.  
"Oh Ginny! Let's get married. Oh, wait...we can't because I'm a stupid git who won't do anything about my love for you," said George, pretending to be Harry.  
This had been going on for the last ten minutes. Harry was trying to ignore them but this last comment had pushed him over the edge. Harry pushed his books onto a nearby table and strolled over to where Ginny was talking with her friend Hailey.  
"Hey Gin," he said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Harry could see Fred and George staring at him in surprise across the common room.  
Hailey got up from her chair and answered for Ginny, "Oh, I was just leaving Harry. I'm exhausted." She pretended to yawn and added, "Good night!" Then she walked to the girl's staircase and turned to join a few other fourth-years, giggling.  
"Well," Ginny started. "What did you want to talk to me about, Harry?"  
When Harry began to talk, he couldn't find the words. He really didn't know what he was going to say, actually. He searched his mind for anything to say but was beginning to draw a complete blank.  
"Er...well, I was just wondering, you know...well, it's the first Hogsmeade weekend and..er.I was wondering whether you, and I, could, you know, go together?" Harry quickly blurted out the last part, and swiftly looked at the floor. His heart was pounding, and his palms were sweaty. He had never felt this nervous, even when he had asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball last year.  
"Sure Harry," Ginny replied softly. "I'd love to!"  
"You would?! I mean, that's great, very good," Harry stuttered, suddenly beaming.  
"Well, meet me here at 9 then?" Ginny asked smiling.  
Harry nodded. "No problem, I'll see you then."  
Spontaneously, Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek. She grinned and then walked up the staircase to the girl's dormitories.  
Harry, grinning to himself, rejoined Fred and George just as Adelaide burst through the portrait door.  
She marched across the room and sat down in front of the fire and huffed loudly. The room went silent as everyone stared at her. Hermione and Elora glanced at each other, then both got up and made their way over to their obviously upset friend.  
"Addie?" Elora asked cautiously, as she and Hermione sat on either side of Adelaide.  
"What's wrong?" Hermione inquired quietly.  
"Men!" Adelaide replied vociferously.  
"What about them?" Elora asked, still as cautious as before.  
"They are.just so..STUPID!" she yelled.  
"Oh, Addie, um..did you and Oliver have a row?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh no, everything's fine and dandy with Oliver. He has quidditch," Adelaide snapped.  
"Well..he has you too," Elora sighed.  
Adelaide looked at her and shook her head. "Not for long, if he keeps acting like this." Adelaide got up from the couch they were sitting on and left the common room once again.  
"I wonder what's happened now," Hermione moaned.  
"Who knows.," Elora responded. 


	10. The Breakfast Club

Chapter 10  
  
The secret of Adelaide's common room outburst became obvious to Hermione and Elora when Harry arrived at breakfast Friday wearing a sour expression.  
  
"What is wrong with everybody these days?" Elora sighed.  
  
"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Wood's just told the team when the next quidditch practice is. Tomorrow," Harry explained.  
  
"But that's Hogsmeade weekend," Hermione exclaimed. "Your date with Ginny!"  
  
"How did you find out about that?" Harry startled to hear the news that the girls knew about the date. Frankly, he wanted to keep it personal.  
  
Hermione and Elora giggled as Fred and George sat down beside Harry.  
  
"Them," Elora answered.  
  
"Wha' bou' 's 'Lora?" Fred asked, biting into a slice of buttered toast.  
  
"You told people about my date with Ginny!" Harry said, almost shouting.  
  
"Chill out mate," George replied. "We just figured a great charmer, such as yourself, would want the public to know about it."  
  
"Plus, it is pretty obvious that Ginny fancies you. After all, your eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad," Fred laughed, remembering the valentine Ginny had sent him three years ago.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Harry grumbled into his goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Oh, I wish he were mine," George recited standing up.  
  
"He's truly divine," Fred continued.  
  
"The hero who conquered the Dark Lord!" The twins sang the last line of the poem in unison and then burst out laughing.  
  
"We've been rehearsing that for the past three years," Fred snickered.  
  
"We just had to wait until the right moment to use it. I guess we found it, eh Fred?" George chuckled.  
  
"Of course we did, but we better be going. Got to get our books. Toodles, ladies and Harry," Fred said waving goodbye.  
  
The Weasley twins hurried out of the Great Hall laughing their heads off, leaving Harry, Hermione and Elora alone once again.  
  
"Don't listen to them Harry. I think they're just using mockery to feel better about you dating their baby sister," Elora said, trying to cheer up Harry.  
  
"Beside, we would've found out anyways. It would become pretty apparent to everyone come Saturday," Hermione teased.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't go now anyways. Stupid quidditch," he moaned.  
  
"Sure you can!" Hermione chirped.  
  
"How?! You know who Wood is! If I even try to get out of this, he'll hit be with a bludger!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I know, I know. He's critically insane," Hermione replied. "But if you were ill, it wouldn't be a problem-"  
  
"Good point, Hermione," Elora cut in. "Wood would rather die himself before he put your health in danger by making you go. At least I would think so."  
  
"Yeah, but there's one problem. I'm not sick," Harry explained.  
  
"Yes, that is a good point, but there's a potion that gives you the symptoms of having the flu for a half an hour, without actually having to be sick," Hermione justified. "I could make some for you tonight. And then tomorrow morning you will drink it, and explain to Wood that you've come down with the flu and you're going to the hospital wing. Then go meet Ginny!"  
  
"Brilliant!" Elora whispered cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione," Harry grinned. "Are you sure you know how to make the potion though, Hermione?"  
  
"Have you ever found a potion I couldn't make, Harry?"  
  
"Well, no! That's excellent then. I'm going to go up the common room and get my books then. Thank you two so much again," Harry said leaving the table.  
  
"You are a genius Hermione. I never thought I would see the day where you would be telling somebody to fake sick," Elora decided.  
  
"It's not just for Harry though. It's partly for Adelaide too," Hermione said angrily.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Think about this. Wood has been ditching Addie all over the place for quidditch practice. The first Hogsmeade visit would've been the first time they could actually be alone in a long time. Then Wednesday night Addie bursts into the common room complaining about something Wood's done, and-"  
  
"And Harry comes to breakfast saying they have quidditch during the Hogsmeade visit," Elora finished. "I understand now. You are really brilliant, you know."  
  
"Good, now let's go get our books and find Addie," Hermione said with sadness. This quidditch practice was causing a lot of problems. 


End file.
